


Stars In Your Eyes

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Heart-to-Heart, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: Anne and Cathy are stargazing, discussing their new meaning.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Stars In Your Eyes

Anne tossed around in her bed, sleep wasn't something that came to her easy, especially with the bed being half empty. Her girlfriend, Cathy, of three months wasn't in the bed and Anne felt the chill of the bed. Usually she was able to snuggle up to Cathy and it was lull them both to sleep, comfortable in each other's arms. The brunette sat up as she glanced around their shared room, expecting to see Cathy set up by the desk with her lamp on and writing something down in one of her numerous notebooks. But alas, Cathy wasn't there and Anne's eyebrows furrowed her eyebrows as she continued to look around the room. The room was never completely dark since they did have a nice balcony out looking to London and often Anne would sit out there, on the pillows one of them would drag out and just talk to Elizabeth. She'd felt most connected to her little girl that way and it was honestly her best way to heal any wounds that she still had, centuries later. The door leading outside was open a bit and soon Anne had a light blanket wrapped around her shoulders and headed across the room towards the door, finding Cathy huddled under the extra blankets they kept in their dresser, staring straight up at the sky. 

Anne smiled lightly at her girlfriend, and she hadn't realized how clear the night sky was on the occasion, you could identify almost every star even with the London glow surrounding it. It was beautiful and she saw the awe that was written all over Cathy's face as her eyes danced across the night sky. "It's beautiful isn't it." Anne spoke softly as she opened the door further and let herself outside as Cathy observed that her girlfriend was still awake and she blinked heavily towards, her eyes adjusting a bit. "It is," Cathy nods, "Did I wake you when I left bed?" 

"No my sweet, it was just awfully chilly without you there." Anne replies, pressing a soft kiss to Cathy's temple as she sat beside her girlfriend. Cathy welcomed Anne in the coat of blankets she'd created, Anne instantly cuddling up to her girlfriend with a smile. "I'm sorry love, I was going to be coming back in a few minutes." Cathy explains as she wrapped her arm around Anne's waist, resting her chin atop Anne's head. "It's fine baby, plus I rather spend more waking hours with you." Anne says as they sat on a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both their eyes on the night sky, just simply listening to noise of the city and admiring the sky above. "You know it's crazy how it's never changed." Anne remarks, "Everything is as I remember it. It's still as beautiful as always." 

"It is, it just feels like we never left." Cathy nods, "But it feels amazing to be where we are now." 

"In another life, I would've found you I'm sure of it." Anne remarks, "I wish I'd found you before." 

"Times were different then my love." Cathy replies, knowing that life for anyone before recent years that wanted to love who they loved, did it in secret and weren't able to show public affection. At first when they began their new lives, it'd been a shock to all of the queens to see people of the same sex kissing, they were from a different time that didn't fully understand. Yet they started to learn acceptance and Anne slowly realized that she was bisexual and she'd struggled for almost three months to come to terms with it, she was fearful of what the other queens would think of her. When she did come to terms with it, she realized she had a huge crush on Cathy and was probably more scared of that than coming out. She was worried about what would happen since she was falling hard. And little did she know that Cathy was going through the same thing as well, they were perfect for each other. They slowly found each other through a lot of sleepless nights and healing, they'd started to go out in secret, then telling their friends two months into it since they weren't sure of how they would reach. Thankfully most everyone was accepting, but they were sure to push it too much too quick, and keep most of their affection private for a week or so. Then again when they were fully out, the other queens were really accepting. 

"I'm glad I get to be here with you now." Anne says softly as she reached for Cathy's hand and she quickly laced her fingers into her girlfriend's. She wouldn't give up these moments for anything, she felt truly loved and it made her heart swell completely.


End file.
